


Art for The Darkest Shade, The Brightest Color

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for truthismusic's Marvel Bang story The Darkest Shade, The Brightest Color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Art school is not exactly how they imagined, it's sleepless nights and theories. Colors and free experiments. A group of friends sort through life and all of its mysteries and challenges: love, hurt, confusion, longing and friendship, while dealing with the school's standards and doing what they know best and are certain of, their art.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Darkest Shade, The Brightest Color

  



End file.
